Impressions
by darlingharbour
Summary: Impressing the girl you like isn't easy... especially when she thinks you're into men. ONESHOT. Cena/Melina


_Impressions_

****

A/N: LOL.

**Disclaimer - I'm not saying this song isn't good, I actually listen to it myself. I just wanted to be creative and have fun with the plot. Plus, I am also not saying that homosexuality is a bad thing. I support it so very much. So, It is not my intention to offend anyone with this story. xD**

* * *

"But we, are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your hearrttttttttttttttt," John sang, practically attatched to his iPod. It was the end of Monday Night RAW, and he was one of the last WWE superstars in the arena.

"When you say..." He continued singing, happily packing his bag and twirling around once or twice. John did this all, unaware of the figure watching him.

"I want it that way!"

But before he could break into the chorus, a loud clapping was heard.

Startled, John shut off the music player and turned around to face his "audience". He realized it was none other than his long-time crush, Melina.

When he laid eyes on her, his cheeks violently turned scarlet. To know that she had seen his "performance" was absolutely embarrassing to him. He quickly gathered up his things and moved towards the door on which she leaned on.

"Don't be shy, John. You have a good voice." The diva said softly, with a grin. This remark did not lessen John's humiliation. "Thanks," he muttered and trudged into the hallway.

Melina called after him, gently. "I like it when men are.. sensitive."

He glanced over his shoulder in time to see her wink. He gave a small smile and headed to the exit.

* * *

When the Champ got back to his hotel room, he changed into sweats and laid down in bed.

There, he went over the previous events. His cheeks still burning.

The last words Melina had said to him kept replaying in his mind. He tried to figure out exactly what she meant.

A few moments later, he bolted upright and groaned. "She thinks I'm gay!"

* * *

"She thinks your gay?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes! I've only told you about a thousand times."

Shawn laughed. "Why does she assume this?" He asked.

Hunter turn his attention to John with curiousity. "Yeah... why?"

The chain gang leader felt his shame creep up on him. "I...I.."

"Spit it out!" Shawn cried impatiently. The Game slightly nudged the Heartbreak Kid. "Easy. If you do that he might not tell us at all."

Turning back to Cena, Shawn muttered. "I just really want to know."

Sighing in both the annoyance of his explanation and the irritable eagerness of Shawn, John mumbled. "She caught me singing along to the.. Backstreet Boys."

At this, Hunter burst into a fit of mad laughter. John stood by, watching the Celebral Assasin be an immature git. Shawn also looked at his long-time friend with annoyance. It caused John to wonder, but it also caused him to appreciate the fact that Shawn wasn't amused by his misfortune.

After a few minutes of nearly busting his guts from laughing too hard, Hunter came down from the cloud of hilarity. "Back..street..boys.." He chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey.. Its a good song." Shawn admitted, causing Triple H to look at him, his expression serious.

"Your kidding right?"

HBK shook his head. "No, I quite like it."

Again, Hunter fell to his knees. Shawn watching him, aggravated.

"You know what? I'm just going to go explain to her, that I'm not.. what she thinks I am, and maybe.. maybe I'll even tell her how I feel."

Shawn nodded supportively. "You go do that, while I deal with this baffoon." He indicated his partner in crime, who has now lying on the ground, his face red.

* * *

John gently knocked on the diva's locker room door. He was sure that their wasn't going to be anyone in there; there was a diva's battle royale taking place tonight.

Gail Kim pulled open the door. "John? What are you here for?" She asked politely.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Is Melina here? Can I speak to her for a moment?"

Confused, but her face still held a geniuine smile. "Sure!" She chirped before casting off to find her.

John thought of what he was going to say to her and rehearsed it quietly. In a few moments of waiting, the diva was at the door.

"Yeah, John?"

He felt his heart beat in nervousness, but soon he regained his confidence. "Look, the other day-yesterday- you saw me dancing to a song by the Backstreet Boys. I admit it. I like the song. But, I came here to say that I'm not what you think I am. So please, don't think of me as it anymore. I am not--"

Melina laughed. "A person with good taste in music? I know. When i heard you listening to that song-which I happen to love too- I thought, 'Wow, John Cena is unbelievably great at everything' but then I found your iPod." She held it up and placed it into his hand. "You actually have a dull, dreadful playlist If I do say so myself." She smirked.

John was in shock. He thought that she thought that he was..

"So you mean you don't think I'm gay?" He asked, more confused that ever.

Melina giggled. "Of course not. If you were, on the contrary, you wouldn't enjoy this at all."

With these words said, the paparazzi princess reached up to lean him down. She pressed her lips against his in a tender, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, he was in a daze.  
"Definitely..not..gay."

The pair laughed and enjoyed another embrace.

* * *

I haven't written a Jolina fic in ages. Hope you all forgive me.


End file.
